THE CRONICOLS OF NARUTO: FURIAN'S RAGE!
by Zanji of clan okami
Summary: Theres a storm brewing in Kohana one of rage witness the rise of kohanas maelstorm t for now may move to m later


**"THE CRONICOLS OF NARUTO: FURIAN'S RAGE!" **

**(A/N: READ THE A/N AT BELOW)**

_**Prologue**_

**Long before the shinobi nations existied in the first true shadow war, were dimayos and ninja clans alike battled for power, there were many clans that grew in power and fame one of said clans were well knowen for its martial arts it was said that even the lightest thouch could kill there fowes, it was also said that they could never be taken by suprise, they were knowen as Hugyas. Another well know clan and rival to the hugyas th Uchiha clan were rumored to be able to predict their enemeys movements and counter them. Theies are but a few of thouse clans, but one clan keep true to the ninja way they were true assisans keeping to the shadows while others entered the light,Furians, trained in the killing arts from a young age they were the ones called on when secreacy was need. But one day when an uchiha asked his future from an old gypsie that sealed that clans fate this is what she said **_**"One day you will fall, all the power you will haved ammased will be like dust in the wind before the furians rage."**_

_**"Never,"**_**The young uchiha raged, **_**"I am the strongets in the world and nothing will stop me!"**_** It was but a few months later when the war had ended and the hidden villages were just comming into exsitince that the young uchiha with the eyes he took from his brothers corpes enacted his plan. Under the guise of peace the uchiha entered the furians home, and began to slaughter them laying waste to the entire clan in the middle of the night. All but one of the great clan meet there doom that night, one child that some would say had the devils own luck, for it was during young uchiha madara's attack on the poor child's mother that save his life thinking he killed the both with one stab he didn't check to see if the child survied, and as the child lay beneath his mothers corpuse darkness clamming him he swore revenage if not him the one of his desendents would claim it. And thru the entire night no one ever noticed the olp gyipse with a sinester smile and glowing slitted red eyes wacthing before dissapering in a flash of crimson flames, that night the winds of fate began to blow**.

**Chapter 1**

Many years later on the sixith year anniversary of the Kyuubi no youkos attack on the village hidden in the leaves, that a young blue eyed blond with three wisker like marks on each cheek was running from a druken mob this wasn't a large mob only numbering around ten to twelve druken men the ones you would easly find in any bar in the slums of any town. 'I should have stayed inside like the old man said.' the wiskered youth thought as he dashed into an alley way only to find it was a deadend turing around hopeing to exist the boy took a step back as the men that were chasing him appered at the mouth of the ally. "Well well it seems the demon brat came to a deadend," one of the men said.

"Yeah cause he ain't leaven here." Another slurred with that the men charged forewerd rainning blows upon the haples child, untill the Hokage along with serveal anbu black ops ninjas appered to brake up the mob. While the anbu were rounding up the mob one broke thru the line grabbing a kunai knife from one of the suprised nins kunai pouch, he made on last despert lunge slashing wildly before he was taken down. Unfortunately his wild swing scored a hit, if only lightly, across the childs shappire blue eyes. "Inu take naruto to the hospital now." The elderly hokage orered,"The rest of you take these...trash to Ibiki."

"Yes hokage-sama." An anbu wearing a dog mask replyed before taking naruto to the hospital for tretment while the rest took the men to anbu's resedient sadist. "Minoto you must be rolling in your grive right now."Sarutobi wispered under his breath before heading towards the hospital to cheek on the blonds health.

When the hokage arrived at the hospital he was greetted by the docter who lead him towards the rest and recover section of the hospital. "How is he," the elderly hokage asked the docter. "He's doing well for what we can tell now hokage-sama, it was very good that Inu-san got him here when he did we where able to use the medical-seal wraps that tsunade-sama invented they should be removeable in a few hours."

"Thank you for your services zenji." Sarutobie told the young but talented medic that had just arrived at kohana a few years after the kyuubi's attack at the young age of 15 he soon provied hes worth as a docter and a ninja though he only had the rank of chunin he was a medic of such skill that it was rummured that his skill was on par with tsunade herself.

"No problem hokage-sama I'm just doing my job."Zenji replyed. "And a fine job you do," the hokage chuckled as they entered naruto's room.

_*****_**Dreamscape**

**When naruto opened his eyes again, he whished he didn't for what what layed before his was pure and uncensored chaos. Bodies lay, as far as is young eyes could see, in verious forms of death some riddled with kunias others look as if they were run throught with a sword of some type. But what really caught the 6 year-old attention was the compound that stood infront of him it would surelly be a beautiful mansion, if not for the blood on the walls and the flames consuming the compound. "Can you hear it?" a voiced asked from behind him.**

**Turning around naruto spotted an women with silky crimson hair flowing down her back her emerald green eyes wacthing the chaos below showing no emotion that may lay behind them she wore standerd anbu armor her mask, a blue dragon, was hangging on her belt with the familler leaf emblem eacthed into the otherwise flawless mask, but on her forehead was not the standerd leaf headband but one with what looks like a whirlpool stamped upon it, "Can you ****hear**** it," she asked agian turning her gaze from the ruins to him, "The cries of anger, hatered, and most of all the cries for revenage?"**

**"You are the last,"She said not even giving naruto a chance to responed. Walking closer to him she placed the palm of her hand on his chest were his heart beats below. "You have lived a long time with darkness clouding your vision, but now the world is going to be a whole lot brighter." She said cressing his face like a mother would her child before kissing his forehead.**

***The hospital***

Chuckling was the first thing naruto heard as the strange dream faded away, opening his eyes naruto was greeted with....darkness feelling something warped around his head his small hands attomically went to his face trying to remove the ofending object from his face. "Calm down naruto and let me take the bandages off," a voice naruto reconized said. Placeing his hands down naruto asked, "Why is my face bandaged zenji-san?"

"Because your face got hurt,"Zenji said with a small chuckle, "Now keep you eyes closed untill i say ok." Unwraping the bandages from around the young blonds head before placing them down on the top of the small cabinet. "Okay naruto you can open your eyes now." Snapping his eyes open naruto yelp in pain as he closed his eyes agian with a cry of,"Too bright!"

"Here let me close the blinds and turn down the lights," Zenji said moving to do so, "ok now try it." Opening his eyes slowly so as not to have a repeat of last time naruto let out an outstounded, "whoa, cool, but why is everything so blue?"

The aged hokage let out a low gasp as naruto turned his face towards him allowing him to see his solid sapphire blue eyes, it was not just his iris but his pupil even the white was blue, "You even look blue oji-san." naruto exclamed.

"There dosen't seem to be anything wrong with naruto-kun's eyes if I would take a guess this seems like a permanet active dojutsu,"zenji said braking the hokage from his stoper, "seems there is a small bit of chakra flowing to his into his eyes its nothing dangerious."

"Tell me naruto what do you see?" The third asked as zenji moved away from naruto's side. "Well, everthing is blue, and you guys are brighter its also really bright outside it kinda hurts to look out the window," naruto replyed.

"I think I have an answer for that," sarutobie said bering out a small box,"I was going to give you these later today, but I think you could use it right now happy birthday," Taking the box naruto slowly untied the bow and opened it to reveil a pair of black tinted goggles that would go directly over the eyes.(1)

"Wow cool, thanks oji-san,"Naruto exclamed putting on the goggles "Awww man everything went back to normal, and I was liked eveything blue."(2)

"Really now that strange, zenji?" Sarutobie asked motionning with his hands towards naruto. Nodding zenji moved next to naruto and began to scan naruto's eyes "Chakra still seems to be flowing into his eyes but at a lesser rate."

"Hmmm I see well I was going to wait for a more apropprite time but tell me naruto how would you like to attend the ninja academy?" The aged hokage asked the young blonde.

"Really your going to let me join cool!" Naruto exclamied.

"Yes well the academy won't start untill a few months from now but I still wanted to see if you would want join give you some time prepair," the third said chucklling, "Naruto is good to go now his he not?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, only the release forms need to be singed and hes good to go." Zenji replied.

"Good, then after that we can go and get the thing you will need for the academy," Sarutobi said to naruto with a smile.

And thous are young hero took his first steps on the long road to greatness. He would know sadness, happiness, the joys of victory and the bitterness of defeat. He will make friends and he will make enemys. He will love and beloved, louse it and regain it. But in the end the world will never forget the to become knowen as _"KOHANA'S MAELSTORM."_

**[A/N] AND SO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "THE CRONICOLS OF NARUTO: FURIAN'S RAGE!" MY NEWEST FANFICTION TO JOIN MY ONGOING WAR AGIANST THE UNYELDING FOE KNOW ONLY AS **_**LORD WRITERS BLOCK! **_

**FOR THOUSE WHO READ MY OTHER STORYS I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS:**

**THE BAD NEWS IS FULL MOON RISING, DEAD AND ALIVE!?! AND ANGLES BLOOD HAVE FALLEN TO A SNECK ATTACK BY WRITERS BLOCK FLEET.**

**THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT ANGLES BLOOD IS SAVIGABLE BUT IS LOST IN SPACE A SEARCH AND RESCUE HAS BEEN LANUCHED BUT I DON'T EXPECT THEM TO REPORET ANY TIME SOON.**

**MORE GOOD NEWS THERE ARE MORE SHIPS BEING CONSTURIED AS YOU RECIVE THIS TRASMISSION THE BATTLE CRUSER MISSING HOKAGE AND MY CAPAITAL SHIP WILL SOON JOIN THE ARMARDA SO PLEASE SEND YOU REVIEWS THEY ARE THE PERSANEL OF THE FLEET AND NO SHIP CAN FLY WITHOUT ITS CREW FLAMES WILL BE USED AS FUEL FOR THE FLEET AND SO I BID YOU FAIR WELL I AM OFF TO WAR!!!!**

**(1)Riddicks gogles from the movies.**

**(2)for thouse that haven't and thouse that have played escape from bucther bay its ridd-o-vision but insted of purple its blue.**


End file.
